


The Night Lands

by LineSofie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 8, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineSofie/pseuds/LineSofie
Summary: For a moment there is nothing but darkness. No pain. No fair. No grief. No anger. No betrayal or hurt. Simply darkness. It’s oddly freeing.And then there’s light. It’s too bright and it nearly blinds her. For a moment she doesn’t see anything, and then finally her eyes adjust.---Following her murder, Daenerys Targaryen is brought to the Night Lands and is reunited with her family.





	The Night Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm still salty about season 8 and how they did our queen wrong, but one good thing that came out of it are all these great fics being written by awesome writers. I have read so many fantastic fics these last few days, and I hope it doesn't stop anytime soon. I need all these fics to keep me going until I can forget what a crappy ending we got. 
> 
> This idea came to me after rewatching that scene where Dany sees Drogo and baby Rhaego in the house of the undying. Now, this might not be entirely Jonerys friendly, but you can't really blame Dany for not being Jon's biggest fan after he just killed her. I will always love Jonerys though! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave kudos and comments if you do! Thank you!

The burning pain in her chest gives away to darkness and suddenly she’s numb. The world disappears around her and the last thing she sees is the eyes of Jon Snow as he looks at her. He at least has the decency to look like he regrets murdering her as she slips away. 

For a moment there is nothing but darkness. No pain. No fair. No grief. No anger. No betrayal or hurt. Simply darkness. It’s oddly freeing. 

And then there’s light. It’s too bright and it nearly blinds her. For a moment she doesn’t see anything, and then finally her eyes adjust. 

She’s back in the vast Great Grass Sea. In front of her is a tent camp, much like the one in which she lived for near on a year. It seems like a lifetime ago, and she supposes it actually is, now that she realizes that she’s dead. 

It’s tormenting, really, being here. She remembers her murder all too clearly, but even now, she can’t tell if it just happened minutes ago, or if it’s been years. She almost wishes she could still feel the burning anger and hurt towards Jon, but somehow, she can’t. There’s a sense of peace draped over her like a woolen blanket and she never wants to take it off. 

A slight breeze catches the flap of the tent closest to her and the sound of giggling meets her ears. Curiosity gets the better of her, and soon, as if on their own accord, her feet brings her closer to the tent. 

His voice, as familiar to her as if she last heard it yesterday, speaks to the child, reprimanding. There’s a humor in his voice and love fills her heart. _Her sun and stars_.

Moving the flap over the entrance out of the way, she finally lays her eyes on him. He looks every bit as rakishly handsome as he had the day she first met him. Near him stands a child, who, despite never actually meeting him, she recognizes immediately. Her son. 

Rhaego looks older now, and for a brief moment she wonders how that’s possible, but quickly lets go of the thought. Even if this is just the last burning embers of her brain as she fades away from the world, even if this is all going to disappear any moment, she will not question it. She will enjoy every second with her family that she can. The family she never got to have. 

The boy’s appearance matches his father’s, looking every bit the dothraki prince he was prophesied to be. He would have had his 6th nameday if he had lived. His eyes, the same deep brown as Drogo’s, meet hers and she can’t breathe. 

“Mai,” he speaks, in perfect Dothraki, a bright smile on his lips. _Mother_. Her heart feels both heavy and as if it wants to burst from happiness at the same time. 

He runs to her and soon his arms are wrapped around her middle in a tight embrace. In that moment she feels more complete than she has felt in awhile, maybe ever. 

“Hello, my sweetling,” she replies, returning a smile, carefree for the first time in her life...well existence, since she supposes, she isn’t actually alive anymore.

Over Rhaego’s head, her eyes meet those of Drogo and he smiles at them, a proud look on his face. 

“You took your chair,” he tells her in dothraki, his accent just as thick as she remembered. His arms reach out for him and she steps into his embrace, Rhaego following her. 

“I never got to sit in it,” she whispers back in his language, her head leaning against his shoulder as he holds her and their son close. 

“You conquered the world. Fuck the bastards who took it away from you.” His large, rough hands finds her face, forcing her gaze to meet his. “I pity the fools who has to live in a world without you in it.” 

She smiles sadly, still remembering her last moments, still remembering Jon. The man she loved. The man she thought would be able to finally mend some of the wounds Drogo and Rhaego’s deaths had left her with, but instead he plunged a knife in her heart. 

“How I missed you, my sun and stars,” she says, her eyes locked on his. Beneath her, Rhaego seems to protest the lack of attention, nudging her. She focuses on him, and with a gentle hand on his cheek adds, “and you, my sweet prince.” 

She decides then, that if this is some figment of imagination formed in a dying woman’s mind, she never wants it to end.


End file.
